


Who’s the Bottom

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Asano Gakushuu, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gakuho isn’t a terrible parent in this one, M/M, No Smut, Shocking I know, They’re in their second or third year of high school, Top Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: When Karma and Gakushuu started dating in high school, most of their classmates were either thrilled or terrified for the future of the world. Still, the overall response was very positive and nice. Everybody seemed to be very supportive (or at least pretending to be) and people would talk about how they “shipped them”. One day, a very.....strange question came up. A strangely personal question that you really shouldn’t ask someone. Who was the bottom. Everyone knew that they both were very dominant people so it caused a lot of arguments to break out when no one knew the answer. There was also a concerning amount of people involved in this argument; nearly everyone they knew had put in their say. There were online polls about!
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Who’s the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I will like to put out there that there is no smut. It’s all just fluff and crack. It talks about the diddly and stuff but there isn’t a section with that included anywhere. Also, I’m going off of what I think their dynamic might be like and if you don’t agree with me that’s 100% fine! This is honestly just supposed to be for fun and I don’t want a silly fic about people arguing about sleeping positions to be taken seriously. It’s all in good fun!

They were at lunch when the question came up. It started off small, like how most things do, there were only a few people involved. Seo, Araki, Koyama, and Ren were looking between the two and then whispering amongst each other.

Ren whispered something along the lines of “do you see it?” And got a response of “no way.” Seo was the one to ask, though, when he looked back up and notice Karma and Gakushuu watching them with confusion, he blurted out, “Who’s the bottom?” A large grin split across Karma’s face his eyes dancing with amusement while Gakushuu frowned and studied the people he chose to spend his time with. 

“Why would that be an appropriate question to ask someone.” Gakushuu said as if he was scolding a child. 

Karma just grinned as he grabbed the strawberry blonde by his waist and pulled him practically into his lap. “Well, Shuu obviously is.” 

Gakushuu glared over at the redhead before a small smirk made it’s way onto his face. “Karma, there’s no need to lie.” 

The other four looked between them before sighing. “Well, this got us nowhere.” Koyama said disappointedly. 

Gakushuu thought it would end there, but when he showed up to school the next morning and people started asking about it, he knew this wouldn’t die out soon. Whenever asked, Gakushuu would always say Karma; Karma would always say Gakushuu. That left people trying desperately to figure out who’s lying. Everything would always lead to the same results. People couldn’t say it was Karma because he was grinning, because he would be grinning if he was telling the truth. People couldn’t say Gakushuu because he was scowling and seemed annoyed-like he was trying to hide something-because he would be if didn’t. It all always boiled down to one of them was lying but no one knows who. 

Still, it was weird how big of a thing it become. He actually believed it would stay a school thing but then he heard about an online group that had everyone they are currently going to high school with plus everyone who knew them from junior high or other outside reasons. It was.....scary to say the least. People apparently felt strongly about these kinds of things. 

“Shuuy! Have you seen this?!” Karma said excitedly and shoved his phone into Gakushuu’s face. Gakushuu snatched the phone out of the other’s hands so he could see what it had. “Look at how aggressive they’re getting over this!” He laughed as his boyfriend scanned over the very aggressive arguments people were sending to each other. 

“We should shut this down. It’s weird and it’s no one’s business what we do in our relationship. I don’t want anyone murdered over this.” Gakushuu said as he was still scanning over the aggressive comments people were sending each other. 

“But, Shuu, it’s funny!” 

Karma took his phone back for a brief moment before shoving it back into Gakushuu’s face. “Look! There’s a poll about it.” He did look. It was scary. For the most part, a lot of the votes were saying that Karma was the bottom but it was really close. The amount of votes kept going up at a scary amount of speed. 

“I don’t want to watch this.” Gakushuu mumbled and handed the phone back to his boyfriend. 

“Your dad voted!”

“WHAT?!”

“He believes your a top.” Karma laughed and started laughing harder when he saw how Gakushuu paled. 

“I’m a disappointment.” He said softly. Karma laughed again and pulled him into a hug. 

“If it makes you feel better, Ren says your a bottom.” Gakushuu turned that adorable shade of pink he normally does when he blushes. 

“Why would that make me feel better?!”

“Well, you’re not disappointing him.” 

“Give me that!” Gakushuu said as he snatched the phone out of Karma’s hands and started scrolling through the responses. Most of the people who voted for Karma as the bottom were closer to Gakushuu so he couldn’t use any of them against him. The redhead must’ve been able to see the other’s thoughts on his face because he grinned and plucked the phone out of his boyfriend’s hands.

“It looks like I’m truly the winner.” 

“This isn’t a completion!”

“Why, because you’re losing? Are you a sore loser?” 

“No!”

Gakushuu let out an ungraceful squawk as Karma suddenly pulled him to the floor, starting a playful wrestling match. The redhead had successfully pinned Gakushuu to the floor when the door to the strawberry blonde’s bedroom had opened in a moment of unfortunate timing. Gakuhuo stood in the doorway for a moment before saying, “I need to change my vote.” And he turned and left for another room. Gakushuu shot up, screaming something, and chased after him. When Karma made it to the living room, he could only watch in amusement as Gakushuu jumped onto his father wrapping his legs around the other man’s torso in an attempt to reach for his phone. Karma went over and had to peel his boyfriend away and was holding him in his arms like a child. It was actually pretty funny how Gakushuu ended up being way shorter than both Karma and Gakuhuo. 

The group with all the stuff about who’s the bottom in their relationship ended blowing up when Gakuhuo posted saying the answer and there was a photo of Karma hold Gakushuu who’s face is bright red and he’s clearing yelling about something. 

When Gakushuu went to school, people swarmed around him asking if he truly was the bottom. He ignored them, too busy thinking of what way would be the most affective to murder his father and get away with it.


End file.
